Mi primer amor
by WendyLu
Summary: Recuerdas cuando te enamoraste por primera vez,bueno uno de nuestros queridos shamanes se enamora sin querer ,mediante juegos,peleas y demas,de una nueva inquilina en la pension...espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

SHANILLE:Hola!!!Aqui con un nuevo fic!!!

REN:Primero deverias terminar los otros.

SHANILLLE:luego...cuando tenga imaginacion para continuarlos.

REN:U.Uu ok

SHANILLE:Bueno...este fic se trata,como una chica llega ala pension En...y bueno ya no les cuento mas ya que las cosas suergen con el paso del tiempo.

**EL AEROPUERTO.**

ANA:Hoto-Hoto barrera,Ren trapeara,Lyserg sacudira los muebles,Manta encerara los pisos,Pilika y Tamao haran la cena...y tu Yoh entrenaras.

YOH:Esta bien Anita TT.TT

HORO:NO ME LLAMO HOTO-HOTO!!!

Ren:a buena hora reaccionas.

LYSERG:Es que se le va el avion.

HORO:Oh!! si es cierto,gracias por acordarme voy a ver si lo alcanso-y se fue corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

REN:Mas idiota no se puedo ser u.uU

LYSERG:Nunca pense que se lo tomaria enserio n.nU

MANTA:La proxima vez fijate lo que le dices a Horo-Horo.

LYSERG:Lo tendre en cuenta. n.nU

...EN EL AEROPUERTO...

HORO:un momento...yo no tenia que tomar ningun avion...!!DEMONIOS!!!...esto me pasa por hacerle caso a Lyserg...

?:Disculpe...

HORO:No cuando regrese no se la va acabar...el muy maldito...

?:disculpe...

HORO:No,que ni me lo pongan en frente por que le parto toda su...

?:!!!DISCULPE!!!

HORO:-casi sordo-si...

?:siento a verle gritado a si...queria saber si usted es de aqui...

HORO:Si...

?:que bien !!! usted conoce algun lugar donde me pueda hospedar??

HORO:-pensando-(dios!!!no puedo creer lo que escribo)mmm...no recuerdo algun lugar...-5 segundos despues-...no espere si!!!

?:si?...

HORO:SI acompañeme...-se la lleva arrastrando-

?:...-van corriendo...

HORO:Por cierto,como te llamas?

?:Me llamo Alexia...

HORO:Es un gusto yo soy Horo...

ALEXIA:Donde esta ese lugar que dices?

HORO:Es la pension de un amigo...esta muy cercas..

ALEXIA:Ya entendi,tu vienes al aeropuerto a buscar clientes...

HORO:n.nUsi..lo que tu digas

...EN LA PENSION...

PILIKA:HERMANO!!!!HERMANO!!!

MANTA:Que tienes Pilika?

PILIKA:No han visto a mi hermano?

REN:Preguntale a Lyserg:

LYSERG:n.nU hehehe...

PILIKA:donde esta?

LYSERG:Eh...mmm...eh...

PILIKA:Donde esta?!

LYSERG:...

:Ya llegue...

LYSERG:Ahi esta n.nUhehehe

PILIKA:mmm...

ANA:Donde rayos estabas Hoto-Hoto?!!

HORO:Por ahi...es Horo-Horo

ANA:Me importa un cacahuate tu nombre...

HORO:mmm...

ALEXIA:n.n U Hola

ANA:y quien es ella..?

ALEXIA:soy Chihiro Alexia Clarkson...

ANA:Que nombre mas raro...

CHIHIRO:u.u ya se...

ANA:Por que tienes nombre Japones y apeido Ingles...

ALEXIA:Mi padre es Ingles,mi madre es Japonesa y yo estoy criada en Mexico n.n

ANA:Bueno eso no es lo que quiero saber,lo que quiero saber es que haces aqui.

ALEXIA:Ah... es que buscaba un lugar donde hospedarme y Horo me recomendo esta pension n.n

ANA:oh...acompañame.

ALEXIA:OK n.n

...EN LA CENA...

YOH:Que bueno!!!ya me moria de hambre n.n

HORO:Te comprendo,yo tambien TT.TT

REN:Hoto-Hoto,tu siempre tienes hambre...

HORO:No es cierto.

REN:Dime un solo momento en el que no tengas hambre...

HORO:Cuando como n.n

REN:Eso no cuenta.

HORO:A como de que no?

REN:No cuenta y punto.

HORO:Quien dice!!?

REN:Yo digo!!!

HORO:Y quien eres tu para decir eso?!!!

REN:Pues nada menos que el poderoso Ren Tao

HORO:Quien te crees tu?!!

REN:Pues yo!!!

HORO:Enserio?!!

REN:-pensando-que pelea mas ridicula,pero no me dejare ganar-si!!

HORO:Pues wow!!

REN:u.uU eso que?

HORO:Pues que de que?

REN:Que de que o que?

LYSERG:Cada vez me sorprende mas sus peleas.

REN:Creelo que a mi tambien u.uU

ANA:Por que no me dijeron que ya estaba la comida?

TAMAO:Si le llame señorita Ana,pero no contestaba.

PILIKA:Es cierto casi se queda muda y nos deja a nosotros sordos.

ANA:Esta bien,esta vez se lo perdono.Tamao podrias ir hablarle a la nueva huesped?

TODOS:(ecepto Ana y Horo)Nueva huesped?!!

ANA:A si es...Tamao,esta en la habitacion a lado de la de Ren.

TAMAO:Esta bien señorita Ana,ahora vuelvo-a si va Tamao a llamarle ala nueva huesped(s/w:que falta de imaginacion u.uU)

YOH:No sabia que habia llegado alguien ala pension jijiji.

ANA:Hoto-hoto la trajo despues de su recorrido por el aeropuerto.

YOH:jijiji,oye Horo-Horo que hacias en el aeropueto?

HORO:Sin comentarios Yoh u.uU

LYSERG:n.nU

?:Hola a toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

?:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ANA:!!!ESTA BIEN YA ENTENDIMOS!!!

?:Espera tengo que terminar la frase ooooooooooooooooodos n.n

YOH:Hola,tu debes ser la nueva huesped,verdad n.n

?:Sipirili.

YOH:Yo soy Yoh Asakura.

LYSERG:Yo soy Lyserg Diethel ,mucho gusto.

MANTA:Yo soy Manta Oyamada.

PILIKA:Yo soy Pilika Usui n.n

TAMAO:Yo soy Tamao Tamamura.

?:es un placer conocerlos,mi nombre es Chihiro Alexia Clarkson,me pueden decir Alex o Alexia.

Alexia era una joven sabra dios por que si solo estaba criada en Mexico,con rasgos latinos,tenia unos hermosos ojos colo miel que con el reflejo de la luz se le veian verdes(s/w:como los mios n.n shizuki:y eso a nosotros que? s/w:TT.TTque mata curas)piel blanca,tanto que parecia que estaba enferma,cabello largo y negro como la oscura noche(s/w:que cursi salio eso) era delgada,no casi anorexica,estaba en buen peso y ya,y para su corta edad que son 13 años estaba muy desarrollada de donde se viera,era de baja estatura,digamos 1.53 m,algo a si.En su rostros se veian rasgos muy finos que la hacian lucir muy hermosa.En pocas palabras esta niña es bella,pero no una belleza comun,es como se dice, una belleza rara.

YOH:Ren, no te vas a presentar?

ALEXIA:Ren Tao?

REN:A si es,como sabes mi nombre.

ALEXIA:Su familia es una de las dinastias de shamanes mas conocidas.

REN:A...ya veo tu tambien eres un shaman.

ALEXIA:A si es n.n

HORO:Competiste en el torne?

ALEXIA:si,lastima que se pospuso.

ANA:Por cierto,tu mencionaste que estabas criada en Mexico.

ALEXIA:a si es,hace poco me vine de haya.

ANA:NO has sabido nada de...

ALEXIA:Sobre el torneo de shamanes,no,no he sabido nada estoy igual que ustedes.

HORO:a que hora vamos a comer ya tengo hambre!!!

REN:Otra vez con eso,si fuera por ti te la pasarias tragando!!!

ALEXIA:Oh...dejalo,el es el que traga,el es el que va a engordar no tu, asi que no veo por que el enojo(s/w:que confiansita,que seguridad)

HORO:Al fin alguien me entiende TT.TT

ALEXIA:aqui la unica que se tiene que enojar es Ana, y ya no tu.

REN:Tu no me vas a decir por que me enojo y por que no!!!

ALEXIA:-tranquila- solo te estoy dando un comentario para que tomes en cuenta y no te enojes tanto.

REN:y eso a ti que te importa?

ALEXIA:Importa,por que le puede causar irritabilidad a los demas u.u

TODOS:0.0 ??

ALEXIA :u///u no me vean a si.

* * *

Ok,esto fue todo,no me salio como queria pero es solo el inicio a si que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

REN:ami no me gusto

SHANILLE:Pues que pena fijate...Bueno denme sus opiniones sobre este fic,please dejen reviews n.n


	2. la metida de pata

LA METIDA DE PATA.

Ya había pasado al rededor de un mes desde que desde que Alexia llego ala pension, y sus constantes peleas con Ren eran mas comunes que las de Ren con Horo-Horo, ya eran casi absurdas sus constantes peleas, sé podría decir que en el poco tiempo que Alexia llevaba ahí ya había sacado a Ren de sus casillas muchas mas veces que Horo-Horo en toda su amistad.

ALEXIA:!!! Mira chico lácteo me tienes harta con eso que dices que yo me tomo tu leche!!!y si me la hubiera tomado no te lo negaría!!!a si que deja de fastidiar!!!

REN: Fastidiar!!!Tu eres la que se la pasa buscando como molestar ¿y ahora me dices que el que fastidia soy yo?!!!Por dios ya madura Chihiro!!!

ALEXI: Ya te he dicho unas mil veces que no me digas Chihiro!!!

Ren sin duda mediante sus constantes peleas con Alexia en ese mes ya la conocía perfectamente, como hacerla enojar fácilmente y como hacerla reir, pero lo único que usaba era como hacerla enojar,y para hacer eso le tenia que llamar por su primer nombre: Chihiro ,y no era que no le gustara sus raíces Japonesas o su nombre simplemente que le irritaba que la llamaran a si ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada Alexia o Alex.

REN: Yo te voy a decir como se me pegue la regalada gana yo también te he dicho eso.

ALEXIA: Entonces si tú no me haces caso no veo por que yo deba hacerte caso a ti.

REN: Yo nunca dije que me tenías que obedecer.

ALEXIA: ¿Y quien lo hace?

REN: Pues tú acabas de decirlo.

ALEXIA: Puedo decir muchas cosas Tao y pocas veces suelen ser ciertas cuando hablo contigo.

REN:--

ALEXIA: hahahahaha!!! Ya chinito no te enojes, mira hagamos las pases-le dice extendiendo las manos

REN: 0.0…..No lo creo u.u

ALEXIA: ¿Por que?

REN: Tu misma dijiste que no creyera en lo que me dices.

ALEXIA: Pero ahora si te dijo la verdad, te lo juro por….por las barbas de Ana n.n

REN:" ¿Por las barbas de Ana?" Esta bien u.u –extiende la mano para apretarla con la de Alexia, pero en vez del apretón recibe un choque eléctrico.

ALEXIA:! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!Nunca pensé que caerías, pero lo hiciste hahahahaha!!!!

REN: ...Maldita!!!!...esto es guerra…!!!

ALEXIA: Huy que melló. No lo creo, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás, ah.

Y a si los dos se van por su lado, pero Ren tropezó con un hilo casi transparente que Alexia había puesto en la puerta haciéndolo caer.

ALEXIA: Y todavía no comienzo, eso es solo una muestra de lo que puedo llegar hacer.

REN: No te tengo miedo Chihiro.

ALEXIA: Pues deberías, deberías u.u

REN: No, a mi no me da miedo una niñita tonta, consentida, ingenua y fea

ALEXIA: ¿A no chino del demonio?

REN: No, no te tengo miedo.

ALEXIA: Aun no lo tienes pero lo tendrás, wuajajajajajajajaja!!!!

REN: 0.0 ¿?

ALEXIA: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ WUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

REN? 0.0?

ALEXIA: WUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

REN: 0.0u

ALEXIA: Wuajajajajaja!!!

REN: 0.0U

ALEXIA: WUAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Cof cof

REN: u.uU

ALEXIA: Ya fue demasiado de loca, lunatica, maniatica n.n

REN: ¿Tú crees?

ALEXIA: mmm….nah n.n….wuajajajajajaja!!!

REN: Y te emocionaste Chihiro

ALEXIA: ya se u.u… dime Alexia!!!

REN: No lo creo.

ALEXIA: Sabes no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, tengo que investigar formas de hacerte la vida miserable en poco tiempo, a si que adiós.-se retira según Ren hacia su habitación, pero lo que no sabe este es que Alexia antes de dirigirse ahí se desvió hacia la cocina.

ALEXIA:-con la cabeza en el refrigerador-esta no se la va a acabar ,hahahaha!!-ahora si se va a su habitación.

………………………….AL RATO……………………..

Se puede ver como Ren va muy tranquilamente ala cocina ,abre el refrigerador y …..

REN: QUIEN CHIN (CENSURADO) HIJO DE SU (CENSURADO) HIZO ESTO???

-después de reaccionar-CHIHIRO!!!-a Ren le había caído un pastel en la cara y después de eso recibió un golpe por parte de un guante de box-bueno al menos tengo mi leche-ALEXIA!!!-la leche de Ren estaba echada a perder,lo que provoco el enojo de nuestro querido shaman.

……………………EN LA HABITACION DE ALEXIA……………………….

ALEXIA: no pensé que caería tan rápido, no pasaron ni 5 minutos.hahahahaha!!!qu buena soy en esto n.n

…………………….EN LA CENA…………….

ANA: 1..2…3…4…5..6..7…ey aquí me falta alguien.

LYSERG: Si es cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ren?

TAMAO: El joven Ren lleva a si horas sin Salir… ¿Qué tendrá?

HORO: Déjenlo, seguro solo esta enojado y no quiere ver a nadie.

En eso se puede observar a un pálido y demacrado Ren bajar de las escaleras con cara de me-voy-a-morir y sentarse a un lado de Alexia.

PILIKA: ¿Ren te encuentras bien?

REN:-casi cayéndose en al mesa-si estoy bien.

LYSERG: Ren creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansarte ves muy enfermo.

ANA: Creo que Lyserg tiene razón, Ren vuelve a tu habitación.

REN: Estoy bien.

ANA: No fue una sugerencia fue una orden.Digo,si no quieres limpiar toda la casa tu solo.

REN: Esta bien-se va muy enojado a su habitación.

ALEXIA:"Creo que me pase con la broma" n.nU

ANA: ¿Tú crees?

ALEXIA: "Ana me das miedo cuando haces esos"

ANA: Te deberías acostumbrarte.

ALEXIA: Ya no hagas eso!!!

YOH: ¿Hacer que?

ALEXIA: Olvídalo u.u- y se va con rumbo a una habitación (s/w: ¿fe quien será?)

ALEXIA: ¿Ren estas bien?


End file.
